Waking Up In Time
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Kagome has finally gotten her degree as a nurse. When applying for a job at one of the best hospitals alongside the shores of Japan her application was mistakenly taken to an asylum... All the way across Japan to America! ... More inside. Do not own anything. Male Harem/Kagome, Romance above all other things.


Kagome has finally gotten her degree as a nurse. When applying for a job at one of the best hospitals alongside the shores of Japan her application was mistakenly taken to an asylum... All the way across Japan to America! Now that she has been accepted and taking no chance when needing money, Kagome takes the job. She is now faced with deranged murderers and mentally ill patients that have not seen the light of day. Also she is put up to the task of helping a patient with Multiple Personality Disorders.

Will she fall in love with him as well as his other personalities and the residents that reside in this looney bin or will she become just as deranged as the others or leave without really helping her first ever full time patient?

Male Multi/Kagome

I will be borrowing people from Naruto/Inuyasha/Fruits Basket/Ouran Highschool Host Club/Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts(Disney) so I don't own them at all (I wish) but yeah so...

There may be some female bashing of the sorts namely Kikyo, Ino, Karen, Konan, Kagura, Yura...etc.

Rated M or R whatever you find suits this story.

Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt-Comfort

Regular

**"Thoughts"**

_**"Inner Personalities"**_

"Talk"

* * *

Okay on with the story →

Kagome's P.O.V

"WHAT!" I said reading the exception letter over and over.

I know I should be happy but when you read the letter and find that the job you chose was changed before your eyes and now you find yourself expected to work in an asylum rather than one of the most famous hospitals on the seas of Japan, then you would be very shocked. And to add onto this part I was accepted to an asylum in America for MEN!

Looking over the letter it read,

_Miss Higurashi,_

_I would like to welcome you to Timber Fields Asylum for Men in Great Falls, Montana. It is a surprise to have someone from Japan and a woman at that, come all the way here in this country but the workers and I will try to make your stay here comfortable. You will be given a flat right across from the hospital free of charge. We will be paying you weekly as to buy food and other necessities. We will also be giving you, like other workers a single patient will be put in your care so that you hopefully help with his mental issue. When we meet formally I will tell you more._

_When you finish reading and decide to come call at:_

_000-000-6660_

_Sincerely,_

_Your New Boss_

_Tsunade Hokage_

_PS: I have the ticket taped to the back it expires in 3 days so hurry please._

Finishing the letter for the fifth time I looked it over and found the airplane ticket taped to it staring at me.

**"How do I get myself into these things?"** I thought,** "Well, hmm I do need money to help finish off my school debt and pay back Mama."**

Thinking over the proposition I decided to take up the offer and got my phone and called.

**Ring***

**Ring***

**Ring***

"Hello Timber Fields Asylum for Men, how can I help you?"

I switched over to English so she could understand, "Hi, yes I would like to talk to a Miss Tsunade Hokage about my job offer."

"One moment please."

**Doh Doh Doh Doh Da Da Da La La La...**

"Hello this is Tsunade Hokage how may I help you?"

"Um, yes ma'am this is Kagome Higurashi calling to make sure that I am still able to get to work over there."

"Oh, yes please come as soon as you can I have everything in place for you here when you come...When do you think you'll be coming?"

"Well I was going to pack tonight and then get on board tomorrow."

"Oh, good now when you get to the airport after landing you will see a young woman with brunette hair and a pair of oval glasses with a sign. She will be your driver to this place."

"Okay well I should go and pack now, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Hanging up I switched over to my room and looked over what I should bring.

"Hmm, I'll need clothes, shoes, hygiene related products, and some snacks for the ride to and from the airports."

First I went to my room, it was moderately small but comfortable for my tastes. The walls were painted a deep blue and a few pictures hung on the wall. Mainly my family and some old friends.

The carpet that meshed with the blue walls was a pale white and incredibly soft. As for furniture, a small twin size bed laid out in the corner nearest my single small window. A computer desk and chair right across my bed filled to the brim with old graded papers and doggie eared textbooks.

My closet held the necessities but little to nothing fancy when it came to being a graduate from a college you owe debt for the lack of money in one's pockets. Grabbing my suitcase I started packing as many shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and bras as I could fit. After that I zipped up and got my carry on bag. Going to my bathroom I grabbed deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a hair dryer, brush, hair ties, etc.

Putting them all in the carry on and placing the bag next to the suitcase I stopped taking a breather.

**"Oh my gosh I forgot to talk to mom about this"**, I thought panicked. Quickly going to the kitchen adjoined living room I grabbed the phone where I had placed it.

Dialing the number I waited for my mom to answer.

**(Ring)**

**(Ring)**

**(Rin-)**

"Hello?"

"Hey mama", I said.

"Oh Kagome, how are you dear?" she asked me clearly happy to hear my voice.

"Fine mom", I said not really sounding chipper to her.

"Honey what's wrong did the apartment owner talk to you about the bills, was it the college."

"No mom I got a job", I said pausing her hysteria.

"Oh that is so good honey I knew with your resume the hospital would except you", she said pride clearly in her voice.

"Not exactly mom, I've...been accepted somewhere else", I said.

"Oh where?" she asked me.

"An asylum for men...in America", I mumbled into the phone speaker.

"...WHAT...An asylum in AMERICA... Kagome Higurashi you better have denied that job offer or so help me".

I cut her off before she got real mad, "Mom I am old enough to make my own choices and I need the money so I said yes and I am leaving tomorrow so I can start paying off my debt to you and the college".

"Honey...(sigh)...do you really feel like you will be all right doing this, will you be happy there away from Japan for as long as you will stay", she asked me worry clearly in her voice.

"Mom I am sure, you have to let me go sooner or later whether you like it or not, I'm sorry", I said to her trying to calm her worrying heart.

This took most of the hour trying to calm my mother down until she kind of found the light to my reasoning.

"Fine you can go to America and do your job but if I hear one peep that you are not doing well I am marching straight over there and bringing you home to me", she said sighing but had a stubborn tone to it.

"Thank you mama I love you, grandpa, and Sota, I will miss you all when I am gone", I told her knowing that worry will always be in her heart because of me.

* * *

Okay so my new story.

How was it?

I will also get my stories up soon do not worry.

Ja Ne


End file.
